darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam
]]Adam was a creature created by Dr. Lang in his laboratory. His body was composed of parts from corpses, assembled by Lang and an unwilling Jeff Clark. After Lang's death, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman completed the experiment and brought Adam to life. Standing nearly seven feet tall, Adam was at first unable to speak and behaved violently in his inability to communicate. He took Carolyn Stoddard hostage (501), but she was eventually able to see the gentle spirit beneath the gruff exterior. When confronted by the sheriff's men on Widow's Hill, Adam saved Carolyn's life before falling from the cliff. Thanks to his super-human strength he was able to survive the fall, and was befriended first by Sam Evans, then by Professor Stokes who taught him to speak properly, read, and write. After accidentally causing Sam's death, Adam became a hunted fugitive, and Carolyn hid him in the West Wing of Collinwood. Overcome by Carolyn's goodness and generosity, Adam fell hopelessly in love with her, and attempted to seduce her. (Whether or not he was succesful is left to interpretation). Although touched by his feelings, Carolyn attempted to keep a distance. It later became evident that although she was in love with him as well, she saw their relationship as hopeless. Adam convinced himself that his failure with Carolyn was due to the circumstances of his creation - he became obsessed with finding a mate for himself, someone who was created as he was. When Barnabas refused to help, Adam kidnapped Victoria Winters as a means of persuading him to change his mind. (552) Eventually Julia and Barnabas agreed to create a mate for Adam, and with the help of Willie Loomis and Jeff Clark, they constructed a female body. Carolyn agreed to supply the life-force for his mate, as she wanted him to be happy. This was when Barnabas understood her true feelings for Adam. Shortly before the experiment Adam asked Carolyn to marry him. She nearly accepted, but as she was still somewhat under the spell of Nicholas Blair, she decided to go through with the experiment instead. (591) Carolyn was unable to provide the life-force and actually died from the experience (she was brought back to life by Nicholas Blair none-the-wiser), (593). Blair then supplied the life force of Danielle Rogét to bring life to Adam's new mate, Eve. (596) Eve had very little interest in Adam and was far more interested in pursuing other activities. Adam still mourned his lost love for Carolyn as Eve pursued Jeff Clark, whom she remembered from her previous life. Eventually Adam gave up on Eve and strangled her. He later attempted to have Eve returned to life with Maggie Evans supplying the life force, but this experiment also failed and Eve's body was destroyed in the attempt. Adam went half-mad with the loss of his mate and threatened to destroy all who lived in Collinwood. He attempted to abduct Victoria Winters when Carolyn happened upon him. She tried to reason with the man she had once loved. He was touched by her words, but was so far gone with anger that he struck her down and took Vicki away to the Old House. (635) Adam knew that Barnabas loved Vicki, and he attempted to have his revenge by electrocuting Vicki with the equipment that had first brought Eve to life. Barnabas and Julia happened upon him just in time and Barnabas shot him to save Vicki. Adam fled from the Old House and sought aid from Professor Stokes. The last we see of Adam, Stokes had arranged an operation to remove the scars from his face and start a new life. (636) Final Fate Notes Prior to Adam's receiving a head, the role was played by Duane Morris. With a head, he was only ever played by Rodan. Adam was Robert Rodan's only role on the show and his entire career. Source Material Adam is based on the Monster from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Category:Dark Shadows Characters Category:Present-Day Characters